Trade Mistakes
by daniandkarlacriss
Summary: Blaine is a junior and at McKinley jock who slowly starts to fall in love with his new friend who moves across the street from him. Straight!Blaine! Klaine Endgame. REVIEWS PLEASE. AND BEFORE I FORGET, smut is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blaine is a junior and at McKinley jock who slowly starts to fall in love with his new friend who moves across the street from him. Title from Trade Mistakes by Panic! At the disco. Straight!Blaine! Cocky!Kurt Klaine Endgame. A bit Canon. Slight Kurtofsky and Quiane.**

_Kurt's thoughts_

Normal: Blaine _'Blaine's thoughts' _

**Prologue**

_Never would I imagine falling in love the way I did when I was seventeen. From the first time I saw him, my whole world changed. My world stopped as I gazed over to him. My mouth got dry, my heart fluttered, and my palms got sweaty. I turned to his mother and said hello before turning to him. I fell in love with those peculiar eyes. We started taking each other in, my heart went to my throat, so I had nothing to say. I was mesmerized. Soon after I left the room, he followed. I knew he would be a big part of my life. He was the start of forever._

**Chapter 1**

School started like a normal day as I put my letter-man jacket.

Junior year.

"Finally!" I breathed in to myself as I got into my car. I drove to the first house to carpool.

"Dude!" was what Sam said as he got into the car. " Nick and Jeff asked for a ride, and then we have to pick up Mike." He smiled widely.

"Sure thing trouty." I laughed as he hit me.

"Junior year." He breathed in and hit my fist for a bump."THIS YEARS GONNA ROCK BLAINE!"

I smiled to myself, _'One more year in this shithole'_

I parked in my usual spot at school, right next to my girlfriends' car, Quinn.

"Babe!" She yelled as i got out of my car. I rolled my eyes as she slammed into me. "Our last year together!" She was a senior. I was lucky to be with her for two years, but that didn't stop her from getting on my nerves constantly. She kissed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah,Yeah." I muttered as we walked towards the courtyard, our usual hang out. My group of friends included some of the Cheerios, some football players, and the glee club. Nick, Jeff, Sam, and Puck were planning their first prank of the year. Mercedes and Rachel were arguing about the next solo in glee club while Finn was holding back Rachel. Santana and Brittany were sitting so close together in their own little world. Mike and Artie were talking about some awesome dance move he did last week in glee club, while Tina was on the side trying to not be awkward between her current boyfriend and her ex. So I pretended to listen to what Quinn had to say as she talked about practice and complained about her life. Quinn held onto me like it was the end of the world. "You're not going to be that far away you know." I said to her as I tried to nudge her away.

"I'm just so sad." She pouted. Her clingy-ness was getting to me already, and it was only day one.

The bell rang. I sprung up and everyone smiled and said goodbye and headed different ways to go to class.

_'This year was going to be epic.'_

After school, I dropped off Sam, Puck, Mike, and Jeff. I parked in my driveway and got out quickly. There was a moving truck across the street. I raised an eyebrow and made my way to the porch where my mother was sitting. "What's up?" I sat down next to her.

"They finally bought the Weavers' place!" She exclaimed. I had only been there once when I was younger because Mr. Weaver was a creepy old man.

"Yeah, I saw that." I rolled my eyes, my mom was always up for meeting new people.

"I saw a boy, probably your age over there!" she smiled. "Once they're settled, we are are going over there."

I gaped at her. "No,No,No,No, _YOU_ can go by yourself." I got quickly and got into the house.

"BLAINE!" My mother yelled after me. "Once I say something, you_ have_ to do it!"

"That's fucking weird and awkward." I groaned.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, don't use that tone on me. You're going and that's _final_." She scolded."Now wear something presentable, we're going to be nice neighbors."

At 6:30 I made my way across with my mother. I groaned when she rang the doorbell.

"Shut up Blaine." My mother snapped.

The door opened with a squeal.

"Hello!" My mother said brightly, I cringed at the change of her voice.

A man with a ball cap smiled at us shyly. "Hi!"

"We're your neighbors from across the street. I'm Nancy Anderson and this is my son Blaine." My mother smiled. I smiled tightly and shook his hand.

"I'm Burt Hummel, Nice to meet you. Come in, come in." he opened the door for us to go in."Kurt!" he yelled as he sat us down in the living room. I looked around the room and noticed that the only boxes that were left in the house were in the kitchen. When I looked back to where was sitting, a tall boy emerged from the hallway.

He was wearing a gray knee-length button down sweater, with black skin tight jeans. I felt my mouth go dry as I drank him in.

"Kurt, this is Nancy, and her son Blaine from across the street." smiled broadly.

He grabbed my mothers' hand before he turned to me. He had styled chestnut coiffed hair and freckles on his nose. His blue eyes, made me lose my train of thought.

"Hello." He said quietly and shook my hand.

I smiled tightly as I tried to say something but my brain wouldn't cooperate.

"We're here to welcome you to Lima!" My mother smiled and handed Kurt a pie.

His eyes left mine as he looked down at the pie. "Oh! How thoughtful!" He said excitedly.

His voice was high pitched but it still had a manly feel to it. I loved it.

_'who are you and what are you doing to me?'_ I thought to myself.

He made his way to the kitchen with the pie. He looked over his shoulder and caught me staring, I blushed and looked down at my lap quickly.

"So what brings you to Lima?" My mother smiled at him.

"We needed a change of scenery."He smiled. "By the way, how is the high school around here? I worry of Kurt, and he was pretty much pushed around at his old school."

I gaped. _'Who would want to mess with an angel like him?'_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

My mother smiled. "Blaine knows more than me but from what I gather, it's okay. I haven't had any problems."

"Great!" He smiled. "My Kurt is going into his junior year." He said proudly.

"So is Blaine!" she smiled. "Did he get his schedule yet?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Blaine, go right ahead to the kitchen and ask Kurt for it."

I nodded and followed the was Kurt went.

I stood by the doorway and saw him cleaning around the cabinets. I cleared my throat and he jumped.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and jumped around to look at me."You scared me." He laughed at himself.

"So." I cleared my throat again."You're a junior?" I slapped myself mentally. _'You've met an angel and "you're a junior"is the first thing you say outloud?!'_

Kurt smirked. "Yeah." He stopped. "We move around alot, so I'm used to being the new kid."

I smiled back."Well. I hope you like here, enough to stay longer." _'YEAH YOU GOT THIS!'_ I mentally gave myself a high five.

"Same.." Kurt seemed to have dozed off as he put his finger to touch his bottom lip. I was in a trance as I watched him. "Oh! here's my schedule." he grabbed it from the counter.

I looked down and smile."Three classes together." I handed him back the paper.

Kurt smiled. "I look forward to them."

I looked at my feet.

"BLAINE, LET'S GO." my mother yelled cheerfully.

"See you around." I looked up at Kurt.

"See you." He smiled at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There's a new kid apparently." Sam said as he got in the car last.

"Yeah." I stopped. "He lives across the street from me."

"What's his name?" Jeff said loudly into my ear, he was sitting behind me, I tried to hit him but failed.

"Kurt." I smiled at the thought of him.

"What's he like? Is he cool enough to hang with us?" Jeff asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "He's pretty cool." I said as I parked into my usual spot next to Quinn's.

"New kid's from Dalton, he was in the Warblers, one of the leads." Puck said as we got out of the car.

"Maybe we can recruit him!" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. Everyone else groaned."What do you know about him?" Rachel snapped at me.

"His name's Kurt, that's all I know, my mom dragged me to go say hi to the new neighbors." I rolled my eyes. "You guys know how she is."

"We all know how crazy your mom is." Jeff nodded his head quickly, and everyone laughed along.

Suddenly Quinn pulled in and ran out of her car. "Baby!" she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oof!" I said as she slammed into me. She pulled away slightly to say hi to everyone, but that's when everyone turned to see the new car coming into the parking lot.

A black Navigator made its way to the parking space across from our cars.

"Must be the new kid." Finn muttered.

Kurt got out of the car wearing a gray Gucci button down shirt and black seven jeans. He wore black sunglasses as he got out of the car. He moved his hair away from his face, and went around to open the trunk to get his bag.

"Ooh." Santana and Brittany said together loudly.

I rolled my eyes, pulled away from Quinn, and strolled across.

"Hey." Kurt smiled as he closed his trunk.

"Hi." I said and smiled back. My stomach was doing some weird flips. "We have english first." _'REALLY?The first thing that pops in your mind and you say it?'_ I silently scolded myself.

Kurt smiled and turned to my gaping friends across the street. He pulled his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose, he looked at me, and back at the group, and back at me. "Girl with the blonde, girlfriend I presume?" He said darkly.

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered."All of them are like a packaged deal."I muttered and walked to them, he followed. "Guys," I paused."This is Kurt." I smiled.

"Hello." He smiled and stood there awkwardly. Every girl swooned as they kept on throwing questions and he smirked as he answered all of them politely. The bell rang and I waited for him. "Girls,"He smiled. "I don't want to be late for my first day." they groaned and he laughed. "See you later." He followed into step with me. We made our way into our class, everyone stopped talking and stared. Kurt smirked the whole time, tossing his hair away from his face.

After school, I went home early because Glee club was cancelled. Sue was fighting to put down Glee club this year. Around 5, my doorbell rang. I opened my door.

"Hey." Kurt smiled.

I felt my whole body heat up._ 'I'm not gay.' _I thought in my head again.

"My dad's not home and I'm locked out." Kurt said quickly.

"Come in." I opened the door wider for him to get in.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled and brought a bag in."I was driving around to get to know Lima better, and to get some food, and I got home, and it was locked." Kurt laughed at himself as he sat down at my kitchen island.

I sat down next to him and watched him eat. "How do you like McKinley?"

Kurt smiled."It's okay." He paused. "Beats my old school."Kurt laughed suddenly."Girls keep on falling for me."

I laughed along too."Yeah, I think Quinn's friends were quite smitten with you."

"Too bad I don't play for that team."

I gulped."What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said."I said quickly." I just didn't know." I laughed awkwardly.

"I don't throw it around." Kurt smiled tightly and looked at his food.

"I hope I didn't make it awkward, I was just surprised." I said quickly grabbing his hand.

Kurt smiled at our hands, and then looked at me. "It's...fine."

"I never met a gay guy before." I smiled.

He laughed "I'm sure no one's out at your school yet."

I thought about it and stopped. I shook my head. "No, not that I know of."

"They're probably stuck in the closet." Kurt smirked at me. I blushed.

"I'm home!" My mother yelled.

We both jumped away from each other.

"Hi Mom!" my voice sounded off.

"Hey Blainey. and Kurt!" She said surprised.

"Hello Nancy, I was just leaving." He said quickly and got his stuff.

I ran up to my room and shut the door. I leaned against my door and groaned. What was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Btw, the bold in this chapter, is the dream sequence, and texts from Kurt and Blaine. This chapter is short, but worth it. Ill post chapter 4 in a few hours. And also, Karla and I will be posting on weekends, two chapters on Saturday and two chapters on Sunday every weekend! Please review! **

**Chapter 3**

That night I couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes seeing right through me. The way they pierced into my soul, it was getting to me. Why was this Boy making me feel like this? Why couldn't Quinn make me feel this way? I groaned into my pillow. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay' That was going to be my mantra until it stayed etched in my brain forever.

My phone rang. "Hello?" I frowned at the new number.

"Hey." Kurt breathed in, his voice made my stomach do flips.

"What-How-What's up?" I stuttered.

Kurt hummed. "Nothing. Bored." I could almost hear him smiling through the phone.

I laughed. "Same." I breathed._ 'why do you make me feel this way?' _I thought and groaned into my pillow, completely forgetting about Kurt on the phone.

"What?" He giggled.

"I don't even know."I stopped. "Why are you calling again?" The faster I got off the phone with Kurt, the sooner I could shake these feelings off.

"Dunno."Kurt muttered.

I laughed. "Well, it's late." 'Please don't hang up on me'

"It is." Kurt said, "But..."

"But..." I trailed off smiling.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know." He paused. "Night Blaine."

"Night Kurt." My face hurt from smiling so much.

"**Shh." The person pushed me into a kiss. "I won't tell. Just let me." Their hands trailed down to grab my ass. **

**I moaned into their mouth, I moved away, "Yeah, yeah." I said quickly before trailing kisses down their neck. **

**Kurt giggled and then moaned. **

"**Kurt?" I realized and the panic started to set in. He pulled me in closer. My heart fluttered as I felt his chest against mine. **

"**Just let it happen." He smirked against my lips as his hands trailed down to my belt. **

**I nodded and kissed back as he undid my pants.**

"Shit." I exclaimed to myself as I woke up. "I'm NOT GAY." I was sweaty and I sat up, my alarm blared off making me jump out of my bed. I looked around my maroon colored room covered in posters and felt the throw up rising in my throat but I held it down and shook my thoughts away from Kurt. I needed to not feel what I was feeling. So I got up and headed to the shower.

"Hey!" Kurt walked across the parking lot as he pulled in.

I looked at my feet. "Hey. What's up?" I looked up and finally looked at him, but when I did, Quinn got out of her car. "Babe!" She slammed into me again.

I didn't look at his eyes as I hugged her back, and when she kissed me. But by the way he was standing I knew he was uncomfortable.

"Quinny, I need to get to class." I smiled tightly.

I didn't want to be near her. I didn't want her. I wanted... No, I didn't want that. _'I'm straight' _I thought again.

As I walked away from Quinn, Kurt followed. "I decided to join Glee Club." Kurt beamed.

I smiled. "Good. It'll be fun.." I didn't meet his eyes.

"Is something up?" Kurt stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

I finally into his eyes. Everything inside me melted. _'Okay, maybe I am gay.' _I thought, and shook my head quickly and stifled a groan. "Everythings fine, Kurt." Vivid parts of the dreams resurfaced. I gulped. "Just couldn't sleep."

Kurt nodded slowly, a sad smile spreading across his lips. "It's.. cool, Blaine. I thought it was because I'm..." He trailed off.

"No, No. That would never change what we have, Kurt." I said quickly.

Kurt still had a sad smile on. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just overthinking this. Friends?"

I nodded and smirked. "When did we ever stop being friends, Kurt? We're best friends. Even though we've only known each other for 4 days."

Kurt nodded before turning to walk into our English class. "See you at lunch."

My day was a wreck. Seeing Kurt just brought back all the emotions and feeling during the day that I couldn't understand. What I couldn't understand was why I didn't feel them with Quinn? I felt annoyed when I saw the girls checking him out. Jealous when Sugar Motta sat on him at lunch. The worse part was that Kurt knew something was up. I had to keep avoiding him, and I knew he knew by the hurt look he had on his face all day.

**-Are you okay?- Kurt **

I looked up at him, he was sitting across from me, with Ratface(Sugar) perched on his lap.

**-Yeah-**

I texted back quickly and continued to look interested in Quinn's story about Cheerios practice. I quickly looked his way, and Kurt simply looked annoyed.

I got home from Glee club at 5:30. Glee was killing me because now that we had Kurt, everyone had to fight over who got to sing next. Everyone rolled their eyes at Rachel's demands as being the lead soloist. Practice finished at 5, but Quinn wanted to make out before going home. The whole time we were stuck at the back of my Land Rover, I thought about how Kurt's lips would feel against mine. My thoughts kept on going back to the dream. I had to stop myself twice from moaning out his name. I sighed as I got into my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I got into the shower and my thoughts went back to the dream, how his arms and chest felt against my burning skin. I groaned and shut my eyes, and suddenly I was hard. I couldn't stop myself from doing the inevitable as my hands traveled down to my length.

When I finally got out of the shower, my doorbell rang. I tied my towel around my waist and went to answer.

"Woah." Kurt's eyes turned dark. He took a deep breath. "Wasn't expecting that." I blushed and opened the door wider so he could get in.

"Are you locked out again?" I smirked.

"No. My dads running his campaign, so I'm always home alone." He walked past me.

I followed him to my living room and pulled my towel closer to me. "Okay. Well. I'm going to-"

He cut me off. " I'll make myself at home." Kurt winked, I swooned in the inside and ran up to my room. I put on an old tshirt and boxers and ran back downstairs, my ungelled hair coming out from every direction.

Kurt smirked as I walked in the living room. "Who knew that under that curly head of yours, you'd have that body under your clothes?" Kurt laughed.

I smirked. "I work out." and winked.

Kurt blushed and smiled. "So." He paused. "Things with you and Quinn are serious."

It wasn't a question. "I guess." I looked down at my hands. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I like how I don't have to fill the silence with you." I looked up at Kurt as he said that and he was smiling, he grabbed my hands. "Most people try to fill the silence, but with you, I don't have to."

I smiled at our hands and then looked at him. "Yeah.. I like talking to you and being with you." I stuttered out.

"Better than Quinn?"

"Way better." I said quickly.

"Blaine."Kurt paused. "Are you- well. Do you think you're-"

My mother cut him off. "I'm home early!" Our hands ripped away. We both cringed at the loss. "Hiya Kurt." My mom beamed. "Figured you be here." She smiled.

"Yeah, . My dads campaign and all. He's working hard."

My mom nodded quickly and turned to me. " Blainey, guess who I saw?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. '_Please get out of here! i want to be alone with Kurt!'_ I thought. "Quinn! She looks beautiful!" I nodded and gulped uncomfortably. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in chair. "Why hasn't she been here?" She scolded.

I laughed uncomfortably. "Busy with the season and all."

My mother rolled her eyes at my excuse and turned to Kurt. " Kurt would you like to stay for dinner? It is Friday night and I wouldn't want you home alone on a Friday night."

"I'd be delighted ." Kurt beamed at her.

"Nancy please. None of that old stuff." My mom smiled as she left of the room.

It was quiet as she left the room. "Are you invited to Puck's party tonight?" I said to break the silence.

"Yeah-" Kurt paused and nodded quickly. "I got invited today. Do you want to ride together? I'll be the designated driver." Kurt smiled.

"Don't you want to drink?" I smirked.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No thanks. I had a terrible experience once." Kurt laughed. "Threw up on my guidance counselor." He shuddered remembering.

I laughed. "Fine. After dinner I'll get ready and then I'll text you when I'm done." I looked at my hands as I talked, when I looked up, Kurt's elbows were on his knees and he was holding his face in his hands. My heart quickened, he looked adorable staring at me with those eyes. Those eyes could see right through me.

Before I could stop myself I said, "You're beautiful."

Kurt mouth dropped and his eyes looked at me questionably.

"Dinner's ready!" My mother yelled.

I quickly ran to the kitchen, avoiding Kurt.

I seriously thought about ditching this party, but I couldn't. Not without ditching Kurt.

**-I'm ready- Blaine**

**-Meet me at my car- Kurt**

**-On my way- Blaine**

I walked across the street and into his car where he waited. He wore a red Banana Republic Shirt with tight leather jeans. His hair was spiked just the right way and his eyes were blazing. My heart quickened again and my mouth went dry as i took him in. I was having a hard time breathing in this car. "You look...good." I stuttered out.

Kurt laughed. "Back at ya."

By the time we made it to the party, it was in full swing. Everyone was drinking and dancing.

Puck and Finn handed us drinks as we walked in the door. I downed mine quickly, and then Kurt handed me his. We rounded the corner and saw a couch full of people. Nick and Jeff were getting busy with some cheerios.

"Blaine!" Quinn's voice rang out, she grabbed me from behind. I grabbed her and rolled my eyes. I motioned Kurt to get me another drink and he obliged.

As he gave me the next one I chugged it. "Go have fun!" I yelled through the music to him. He nodded and went through the glass doors outside. I pulled on Quinn and followed him out after a few minutes.

I danced with Quinn, and drank more and more as people kept on offering me drinks. I watched as Kurt hung around Mercedes and Tina. They laughed along to whatever he was saying and I felt a pang of jealousy. He was_ mine_.

I kept meeting his eyes, I felt alive as he stared right back. I sat on this chair with Quinn and she straddled me and started to kiss me. I had my eyes opened and looked around the room to see if anybody was watching. As my eyes met with Kurt's, his eyes turned dark. Yup, I was drunk. I pushed Quinn off me, and sat her down. I got up to get a beer to sober up, but the earth moved.

"Woah, Woah." His breath was in my ear. "Wanna go home now?"

My body wanted him. "But-Quinn.."

"I'll tell her friends to take care of her." Kurt smiled. "Be right back." Kurt sat me down, and then came back with 2 of Quinn's cheerio friends that seemed to be sober. "Let's go." Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled, I followed. As we got to the car, he strapped me in, but every time his touch was against my skin, it made me crazy.

The drive home was quiet. As we got closer, I realized my moms light was on.

"Shit." I muttered. "My mom's awake, she can't see me like this."

"Just sleep at my house until you sober up." Kurt smiled. "She'll understand."

"I thought you were gonna drink too." I smiled dumbly.

Kurt chuckled. "No, Blaine. Who would of got you home if I was like you?" He smiled. "Just stay until you sober up?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused. "Just help me?" I said slowly.

Kurt nodded and got out of the car. He opened my door and unstrapped me. He then helped me out of the car. I groaned at the contact.

"Come on Big boy." Kurt had his arm around my waist.

"Kurt, you're so pretty." I giggled.

Kurt helped me up the flight of stairs and laughed. "Thanks Blaine."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" I pouted.

"No, Blaine, you're definitely pretty." He giggled as we went up another flight of steps and into his room.

He layed me down on the bed, before turning to change. It was really clean for a teenage boy's room. His comforter was baby blue, as his room. He had posters of broadway musicals and different singers. I felt the bed shift and turned to him finally.

He was in matching blue silk pajamas. They had to be designer because it was Kurt. He looked perfect with the light of the dead nights moon.

Before I could understand what went over me, I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him.

Fireworks.

He tasted of vanilla.

Kurt pushed me away and looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

I pulled him in. Everything inside me tingled. He pulled me into him, and I pulled my shirt off. I need to feel his skin against mine. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. We both moaned at how his chest felt against mine. I trailed my hands down his ass, like he did to me in the dream, and pulled him in until he was flush against me. I was hard already, and moaned when he moved and he rubbed against me. Kurt smirked and looked down in between us. He lifted a little and was hovering over me. He went back down to kiss me, and our lengths met. I never felt so complete in my life. I saw stars, and our lengths were only touching. Kurt looked at me and question, and I nodded knowing what was coming next. He kissed my neck, and rolled his hips. I gasped and thrusted at the friction. My jeans against his silk pajamas felt incredible sliding against one another. We moved at a slow rhythm, savoring how we felt against one another. We both moaned. "Kiss me." I said. Our kisses got hot and sloppy as we met between the thrusts. I was seeing blurry everything because of the drinks I had and now this. "I'm close." I said into his ear. Kurt nodded and picked up the pace. We both moved faster, I felt complete like this, When I came i shouted his name and saw stars.

I yawned and fell asleep as he held on to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I didn't post this weekend guys! I had so many things to do that I forgot to post, but since I didn't post I'm posting 2 chapters today! Anyways review! **

**Chapter 5**

I groaned when I woke up. The sun was hitting my face. It was too hot. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I realized I wasn't alone. I wasn't in my room. I looked at Kurt and suddenly everything that happened last night slammed into me like a brick wall. I gasped and closed my eyes and opened them quickly again. Kurt's legs were still wrapped around mine as he slept. "No." I said outloud. I quickly moved away from him without waking him up. I fell on the floor. I looked down at my pants with the reminder of of what happened last night. I shook my head and felt the tears pouring down my face. I whimpered silently and put on my shoes. I didn't know what to do. I got up and looked at Kurt as he slept. He moved around groaning, before grabbing the pillow I used and hugged it to his chest. I grabbed my shirt and ran out.  
I slipped off my sticky pants as I went into my room. I stayed in my room all day. Ignoring all the texts and calls I got. I slept but Kurt would find his way into my dreams. His lips against mine felt like heaven.  
The doorbell rang and I woke up to it and groaned. I didn't move and kept my eyes shut. I hoped it was Kurt.  
"Hi Honey!" My mom said loudly."Oh, yeah he's upstairs sick." She paused and laughed at what the person said. "Surprise him!"  
"Baby!" Quinn shrieked.  
I groaned into my pillow. Horror. "Ssh." My head was pounding.  
"I came here to cheer you up." She said seductively and climbed ontop of me and straddled me.  
I tried to push her away, "Quinn, I'm not in the mood."  
"Blaine,"She paused and kissed me. "You're always in the mood."  
I layed down and closed my eyes, I let her kiss me, but my mind went to Kurt.  
My door opened. "Look Blaine, I'm sorry about last-" Kurt stopped and looked at Quinn and then back at me. He gulped, and glared. "Quinn." He said that in a bitchy tone. "Didn't expect you to be here."  
She smiled and sat up on my lap. "I heard Blainey was sick," She looked at me and smiled. " So, I ran over here." She said with a big smile.  
"Blainey." He said sarcastically shooting me a glare.  
I looked at them. "Uh- Quinn, Kurt and I -"  
He cut me off. "We have a project to so if you don't mind." He crossed his arms.  
"Oh." Quinn said taken aback from his attitude. "I'm sorry I'll leave now." She smiled tightly and then kissed me. My eyes stayed open to watch Kurt stare at his feet angrily. Quinn patted Kurt's shoulder before leaving, the smile he gave her didn't meet his eyes. After she left, Kurt stood by the doorway and stayed quiet. I sat up and waited.  
"Blaine honey, I'm going to run some errands, Will you guys be alright?" My mom called to us.  
"Yeah!" I yelled back but then cringed at my headache. We stayed quiet as she left to. Kurt sat at the end of my bed and spoke so quietly that i almost missed what he said. "I'm not sorry for yesterday."  
I put my hands in my face. "I'm not gay." It sounded muffled through my hands.  
"You were throwing yourself at me. You kissed me, Blaine. It wasn't the other way around."Kurt snapped.  
I gulped and didn't move when Kurt got closer. "I know. Doesn't mean that I'm gay."  
Kurt got up and straddled me like Quinn did. "You loved it." He paused and whispered it across my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and I breathed him in. " The way you moaned my name." He emphasized, and whispered it in my ear. I tensed, I needed to maintain control but I was slowly losing the battle. "Does Quinn make you feel like this?" Kurt smirked at my hardness growing. I shook my head. "Didn't think so." He snapped and got off me. He sat back at the end of my bed.  
Kurt," I snapped, "I'm not gay." I said clearly and layed back down.  
"Whatever Blaine." Kurt got up and rolled his eyes.  
"Where are you going?" I got up and said quickly.  
"Well, I do have a life."He smirked. "And a date."  
I breathed in, and felt my heart fall. "With who?"  
"Some guy my old friends set me up with." Kurt sighed. "My old friends from Dalton." Kurt smiled. "He's suppose to be this big old macho football player." He paused and saw the expression on my face. He grabbed my hand. "I can ditch. Even though its like the 5 time I have."He smiled. "We can hang out. I'll even stop you this time if you throw yourself at me."  
I blushed. "No. Don't do that for me. Just call me when you're done."I smiled.  
"Sure thing Bozo." He laughed and then looked at my pants. "I'll let you take care of that."  
I groaned and rolled over.


	6. Chapter 6A

**A/N: song used in this chapter is Your surrender by Neon Trees, if you don't know it, listen to it. Next chapter is Kurt's POV, might be the only chapter that au. But wanly ways enjoy! And review!**

**Chapter 6A**  
The weekend went by fast and it was Monday again.  
The New directions and I waited by my car.  
"Its monday and I still have a hangover." Mercedes muttered and slipped on her sunglasses.  
"Hey, has anybody seen Kurt at all?" Tina said quietly.  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Blaine did." Quinn said.  
"Last I heard he went home." I muttered.  
The bell rang to go to our first class and everyone cringed and grabbed their stuff. Everyone stopped when a yellow Porsche stopped right next to us. It stalled for a few minutes before Kurt came out. I knew they were kissing by the way Kurt's face was flushed and he quickly ran over to us. Everyone gaped at him and at the yellow Porsche driving away and no one said anything.  
I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. "Lets get to class." I snapped and walked away not bothering to wait for Kurt.  
-

**-You didn't call**- Blaine  
I texted him as we stood by the lunch line with our friends. I watched closely as he rolled his eyes and then proceeded to text me as Mercedes talked to him.  
-**Sorry I was at David's til this morning**- Kurt  
I glared at the food as we all sat down. Kurt sat far away from me with Mercedes and Tina.  
-**How was the date?**- Blaine  
-**He's okay. I like him.**- Kurt  
I pushed my food away and Kurt looked at me questionably.  
-**Maybe we need some space for some time**.- Kurt  
I felt a pang in my chest and didn't even bothering through text, I just nodded and didn't turn to him. Quinn made her way to where Kurt was sitting. "So who was the lucky lady driving you to school?" She beamed.  
Kurt nearly choked on his food and cleared his throat. I turned to him and he was blushing. "No one special." Everyone at our table cooed.  
"Oh. Well, if it isn't special," Quinn paused and beamed, "Sugar, My friend from the cheerios, is so into you!" Everyone at our table rolled their eyes.  
Ratface.  
"Oh."Kurt said slowly."Well, I'm not interested." He smiled tightly at Quinn.  
"Oh! Come on please! I know she might be, out there but-"  
I cut her off. "He's not interested, okay?" I said acidly.  
Everyone at our table looked at me and back at Kurt and Quinn.  
"I'm gay." Kurt said clearly.  
All the new directions looked like their mouths were going to fall off from gaping so much.  
"Oh My God! I didn't know!" Quinn squealed and her face turned beet red.  
Kurt laughed uncomfortably. "Its okay Quinn. I only told two people here."  
Everyone smiled at him and hugged him, swearing it didn't change anything.  
-

I made my way to my locker at the end of the day and found Kurt leaning against it. "Look I know I said we need space, But David can't pick me up and I need a ride." He said quickly. I nodded without saying another word. I grabbed my keys. Everyone stared as we made our way to my car. I looked at Kurt and he shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "I'm used to it."  
It was quiet as we drove to our neighborhood. "Want to come over?" I said as we pulled into our street. I breathed in as we parked.  
"Uh." Kurt paused. "David's picking me up." He muttered.  
I shook my head to fight the tears of resentment. "Cool." My voice broke. "I'll see you later." I got out of my car and slammed the door.  
"Blaine." Kurt followed after me and grabbed my shoulder.  
I shook his hand off my shoulder. "Bye Kurt." I snapped.  
-

I groaned on my pillow as I landed on my bed, 3 days later. Kurt still wasn't talking to me. All my texts were read but never answered. I knew I couldn't have feelings for Kurt, he was my best friend. But he made me feel, what I didn't feel with my girlfriend. The more he ignored me, the more I avoided Quinn. He made me feel alive. 'I shouldn't feel this way.' I thought to myself everyday at school. But I couldn't help but feel jealous whenever I looked out the window before school, and saw the yellow porsche waiting for him to get in the car. Sometimes he even got out and went into Kurt's house. I watched the house some mornings like Shia LeBeouf in Disturbia. Sometimes I'd forget to gel, and I'd get yelled at by Quinn. But I couldn't stop feel so dead. I needed to tell him how I felt in the only way I knew how.  
-**Come to Glee club tomorrow**.- Blaine  
-**okay**.-Kurt.  
-

The bell rang and we all sat down in our seats in Glee Club. Luckily Kurt sat behind me and Quinn today with Mercedes and Sam.  
"Okay, so our assignment today is-" started but I cut him off.  
"Can I sing something ?"  
"Go ahead Blaine."  
I ran to the front of the room and gave the band some music sheets.  
The music started with a guitar riff and I bobbed my head along and started.

_I got close  
To your skin  
While you were sleeping  
I taste the  
Salt on  
Your hands  
I reached out  
To touch you  
The morning light disarms you  
Won't you let me  
In?_

__I looked at Kurt, and his eyes were dark. Mercedes kept on looking in between us, I was staring directLyon so he could understand that this was for him. I wanted _him. _

_[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your surrender?  
Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your  
Surrender?  
It's a long way  
For heart break  
Let your heart wait and bleed  
Ohhhhhhh_

_How long till your surrender to me?  
I've become your shadow  
I love, but don't know  
How to  
I'm always lost for words  
You look like a thousand suns  
I wanna be the only one  
Left when your day is done_

_[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your surrender?  
Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your  
Surrender?  
It's a long way  
For heart break  
Let your heart wait and bleed  
Ohhhhhhh_

_How long till your surrender to me?_

_I can't have you close  
So I become a ghost  
And I watch you  
I watch you  
Maybe if you stay  
We could die this way  
But I won't stop you  
I won't stop you_

_Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your surrender?  
Ohhhhhhh  
How long till your  
Surrender?  
It's a long way  
For heart break  
Let your heart wait and bleed  
Ohhhhhhh_

I stopped and Quinn got up quickly and started clapping everyone joined and praised me. Kurt seemed in awe.  
"Wow Blaine! That was one of your best performances! And thats exactly what this week's Glee club assignment is about- Jealousy." beamed.  
-

I got home and watched and watched as that yellow porsche came with Kurt in tow. I saw how they got out together and headed inside. I fell asleep watching the house. I woke up to my mom's car parking into our driveway. The porsche was gone, and all the lights were on at the Hummel residence.  
"Looks like 's back." My mom said as we sat down for dinner.  
I nodded. " Now Kurt won't be alone." I smiled at the thought. 'Maybe David won't be around.' I thought and smiled.  
"His dad...asked me out on a date, Blaine."  
I choked on my food. "What?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay with it?"My mom said quickly and let it hang.  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah mom." I paused. " Dad died 6 years ago, you need to start dating somewhere." I smiled tightly.


	7. Chapter 6B

**A/n: so my sister and I had a crazy time, being in Kurt's POV in this chapter. Btw, the songs used in this chapter are, by the killers. And heart attack by one direction. In this chapter, you see a dark side of Kurt's relationship with Dave. But please review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 6B**  
I sat in the kitchen with Dave, not being able to focus on what he was saying. I was still thinking about what Blaine sang to me. It was eating at me.  
"Kurt?" Dave said and touched my leg. I leaned away from his touch.  
"Sorry, what'd you say?"  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked and grabbed my hand. His didn't feel as soft as Blaine's.  
"We have a glee club assignment on jealousy." I paused. " I can't figure out what I want to sing." I said. _'I can't figure out what I want to sing to Blaine_.' I added in my head.  
He pulled me into his lap and said. "Just clear your mind, you're with me, and you should only pay attention to _me_." He squeezed the back of my neck and kissed to corner of my mouth.  
I pushed him away. "Stop. I'm not in the mood today, Dave." I got up from his lap and started to walk away.  
Dave went after went after me and pushed me into the doorframe.  
"I didn't ask if you were Hummel." He grabbed my hair and forced me down.  
-

When I woke up the next day, though in pain, I finally figured out what I was going to sing for glee club. I did my best to cover the bruises Dave left on me. I knew he was a little bit rough, but I couldn't do anything about it. I made my way to school and immediately met up with Mercedes.

"So Kurt, have you decided what you're going to sing for jealousy week?" She asked as we passed by Blaine on our way to class. He was at his locker and he turned as he felt my presence.  
"Actually yes." I said loud enough for him to hear. "I'll be singing the best jealousy song that explains what I feel." I winked at Blaine when he looked up at me."I also would like for you and Tina and maybe some of the rest of the girls to help me."  
"Oh boy, I'm defiantly in." Mercedes grinned. We made our way to our French class. "So. What's up with you and Blaine? Still not talking?" She said quietly. She was the only one that knew about what was really happening between me and Blaine.  
"Mercedes, you know we haven't been talking. We're just done." I said quickly.  
"Boy, you and I know that song was about you the other day in the choir room. He was giving you heart eyes the whole time."  
I looked down at my notebook. "This is exactly why I'm singing a song for him today Mercedes." She smiled. "Now tell the girls to meet us in the choir room in an hour."  
-

It was finally time for glee club and I was ready and determined to show Blaine how I felt. He couldn't sing a song to me while he was with Quinn and while I was David. It hurt seeing him in school with her, while he pretended to be happy. While I had to hide with David. I wanted someone who wanted to be out and free to love me. I was brought down to earth when Mr. Shue walked into class.

"Alright guys! Jealousy week! Who would like to start us off?" said.  
" , if I may?" I said and got up, followed by the girls.  
I handed the band music sheets, and the girls took their places. Minus Quinn because that was awkward.  
The beging notes started playing and I looked directly at Blaine.

**_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_**

**_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_**

**_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_**

**_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_**

**_But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go_**

I thought of all of the times I saw Blaine and Quinn together around in the hallways. Holding hands, kissing. I thought about the day before we stopped talking. When I walked in on her straddling his lap. I hated it. I wished that was me.

**_And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
I wanted him to be mine, but I new that was impossible.  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_**

**_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_**

My thoughts were flashing back from when we first met, until the day he ran away from me when he dropped me off home.

**_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_**

**_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_**

The night he pulled me in, stayed etched in my mind.

**_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_**

**_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_**

**_But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
Blaine looked like he was at war with himself as I sang and the girls danced around me liked we practiced.  
Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_**

**_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_**

**_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_**

**_I never  
I never  
I never  
I never_**

I didn't realize I teared up until I finished. Blaine and I locked eyes and then it was gone when the girls all hugged me.  
"Kurt, that was great!" 's voice boomed. I flinched. Blaine's stare made me forget the world. "This week I decided, it's not only jealousy week, but also!"he stopped."BOYS VERSUS GIRLS!"  
Everyone was excited. But I didn't move. I wanted to not be by Blaine, but fate made us come close again. I groaned inwardly and made my way towards the boys side.  
We talked about song choices, but really we were arguing. Sam wanted to do Justin Bieber, but Finn wanted to do foreigner. Nick and Jeff then decided to talk about boy bands. We finally settled on One Direction. We took a break and I got up to get my bag across the room. I didn't realize Blaine was behind me until I turned again.  
"So thanks for the song." Blaine said grinning.  
I scoffed. I was on a weird emotional train. "What makes you think it was for you?"  
"It obviously wasn't abut your precious Dave." He snapped back.  
I gaped at him and was about to walk away when I felt his chest against my back.  
" I know you feel what I feel, so stop trying to run away from us." He whispered into my ear.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I have a boyfriend, just like you have a girlfriend." I paused feeling the pain in my heart as I said this outloud. "Until you man up and realize what exactly it is you want, then that's how it's going to be." I pulled away and walked over to the other guys, who were setting up for our performance.  
"Okay! So boys are up first guys!"

**_Blaine: Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_**

**_Sam and Nick: I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right._**

**_Jeff and Puck: And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_**

**_Kurt: Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_**

**_Finn_****_: I'm tryna be okay,_**

**_I'm tryna be alright,_**

**_But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right_**

**_Jeff and Puck_****_: And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_**

**_Everyone:_****_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_**

**_Nick and Sam_****_: But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right_**

**_Everyone_****_: And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_**

**_Blaine_****_: You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,  
Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Kurt_****_: Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow!_**

When the song was over, Blaine and I were facing eachother. Faces inches away. I heard everyone clap and turned away from him.  
"Guys that was incredible!" boomed."Tommorow we have the ladies perform."

After glee club, I saw Dave waiting for means instantly felt relieved. I wanted to go home. I started to walk towards his car.  
"Kurt wait up!" I heard someone say. I knew his voice and tried to walk faster. He pulled on my arm.  
I turned angrily. "Not now Blaine." I turned to leave again, but he didn't let go of my arm. "I can't and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" I said acidly.  
"But Kurt-" he grabbed my hand.  
"Don't Blaine." I said and ran away.  
I sighed loudly as stopped in front of the car. I yanked the car door open and smiled. "Hi Dave." I kissed his cheek not noticing the angry look on his face.  
"Who the fuck was that?" He snapped and drove in an alarming speed.  
"Who?" I asked petrified.  
"Don't lie to me you piece of shit. I saw you with that guy." He stopped the car in front of my house, got out of the car, and slammed the door.  
I quickly got out and followed him inside. "What's wrong with you?" I yelled. "He's nobody!"  
He grabbed my hair and pulled me upstairs into my room, ignoring my protests.  
"You think I'm going to believe you, you fucking slut?" He pushed me on my bed. "You're probably cheating on me with him! Like the whore you are!" He spat.  
I started to get up. "Don't you dare call me that you pig!" I tried to push him away but he pushed me back down and smacked me.  
"You're going to pay for that!" He said and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.  
"No! STOP!" I tried to get away and he covered my mouth with his hand, muffling my screams of pain.  
-

After Dave left, I layed on my bed and cried. I never felt so ashamed. I didn't want to look at myself. Why did I let this happen? I knew the answer. I was filling the void. Blaine and I couldn't happen, so I'd fill it with Dave. He wanted me. Blaine wanted me to, but he wouldn't change. He'd always be with Quinn. And I'd be the guy he hooked up with after a party. I was a joke. I finally got up and cringed. I made my way to the bathroom slowly. I looked in the mirror and regretted it. There were more bruises than their were yesterday. I looked up st the clock in the bathroom, it was already 6, and my dad would be home in an hour.  
I quickly got up and showered. I had only 20 minutes to cover up the new bruises around my neck. Dave was always careful not to mark my face. As I was giving my hair the final touches I heard the front door opened.  
"Kurt?" My dad called.  
I slowly walked as careful as I could, down the stairs.  
"Hey buddy!" He said and pulled me into a hug. I felt so relieved.  
"I missed you so much." I said quietly.  
"Same kiddo." He smiled.  
I pulled away. "So what do you want for dinner?"  
"I have some news." He paused. "Come on, lets sit down." He led me to the kitchen island.  
I sat and waited for him to start.  
He looked so nervous. "I'm just going to say this as easy as possible. I've asked out, and she's agreed."  
I was surprised. "Oh. That's great." I paused. "But when did you start dating?"  
"Kurt, it's been 9 years since your mom died. I think it's finally time for me to start dating again."  
"Well." I paused. "I'm happy for you dad." I added quickly and hugged him.  
"I'm going out tonight so don't wait up." He winked.  
I went back to my room and took out my phone. I dialed the one person who could explain what the hell was happening.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I uploaded chapter 6b not realizing show long it was, I'm so surprised! Anyways this ones short and cute. You'll see why. Review please! **

**Chapter 7**

"Did you know they were dating?" Kurt yelled when I finally picked up the phone.  
"I thought we weren't talking anymore Kurt."  
"Blaine, this is serious." Kurt snapped.  
"Of course not." I said. "Not that I don't mind." I added quickly.  
Kurt grunted. I loved the sound. "Just typical for my dad to date my best friends mom." I could almost hear his eyes rolling through the reciever and sighed. "They're leaving at 9."  
"Yeah..." I trailed off. There was so many things I really wanted to say, but I didn't know how to say it. "How's you- whatever with that guy?"  
Kurt squealed. "Its good I think. He's adorable. But it's nothing serious I think. But I'm.." He pauses "happy."  
I looked down at my feet. "That's cool."  
"What'd you do these past couple of days?"  
"I slept." I lied, I watched your house.  
"Want to hang out tonight? My place?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
I waited a few minutes before answering. "I don't know..." I let it hang. I couldn't be alone with you. " we're on a break remember?"  
"Please Blaine? I miss you." Kurt pouted.  
"Fine." I breathed giving into you.  
-

"Hey." Kurt opened the door and hugged me. He pulled me inside and grabbed my hand. Kurt lead me to his room. I sat on his bed, and blushed remembering what happened here a week ago. But the fumed when I saw lube and condoms on his dresser.  
"Sorry!" Kurt looked embarrassed as he closer the drawer of his dresser. "So."  
I looked at the floor. "So." But all I could think about was that David guy drilling you from behind.  
"Let's watch a movie?" Kurt said to break the silence. We agreed to rent a really bad horror film. Kurt didn't seem to mind the bad movie at all. He laughed at all the gore, and commented on the bad tacky outfits, he even giggled at the sex scenes. I loved that giggle, but the sex scenes reminded me about him with David.  
"If Quinn was here, I wouldn't be able to watch this." I said as we laughed at the character getting her limb pulled off.  
"Well, I'm not Quinn." Kurt smiled at me.  
"Yeah..." I looked at my hands. I just wanted to feel his lips against my skin again. I wanted him, even if it was hurting me, I wanted him so bad. But he was my best friend. "So are you and David official?"  
"Boyfriend official?" Kurt paused, I nodded. "No. We're more like..." Kurt touched his bottom lip as he trailed off. "Friends with benefits is more like it." He laughed at my gaping face. "We're not serious, well I'm not serious with him. Yeah we hook up from time to time, but I don't like him as much as I like..."he paused and looked at me, "someone else."  
I scowled and looked at my hand. I was so confused with myself. We sat in silence. "Kurt?" I said to break the silence, " Is it normal to question...what I am?"  
Kurt turned to me. "Of course it is." He laughed. "We're in high school, it's part of growing up."  
I gulped. "Then why do I feel-different, when I'm with you?"  
Kurt didn't move. "What do you feel?" He said so quietly that I almost missed it.  
"What I feel..." I paused. "I've never felt with a girl, or anybody else." I said quickly. "Not even with Quinn." I whispered the last part. We both moved like magnets towards one another.  
"It's funny how I feel the same way." He said quietly and grabbed my hands. I looked up at him questionably. "Even though I hang out with David all the time, and even when we did stuff-" he paused. "It didn't feel as special as when it was with you." He said slowly.  
I gulped. "Fuck it." And kissed him with all my might.  
It felt like heaven as he kissed back. I grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. We laced side by side, making out for what it felt for hours.  
I pulled back smiling. "That was..." I sighed.  
"Amazing." He finished and put his arms around my neck. "What are we now?"  
"I don't know." I said slowly. "But I'm not gay." I said quickly.  
I looked down at Kurt, who's face looked pained. "You just admitted it to me, minutes ago."  
"I admitted liking you." I said quickly.  
"Which makes you gay!" Kurt said incredously.  
I sighed. "You're the only one that makes me feel... Like this." I breathed in. "I have a girlfriend. She loves me." I stopped.  
"And yet, you love me Blaine." Kurt said quickly. "I make you feel all these things she can't, and you've been dating her for 2 years."  
"I just can't break up with her!" I exclaimed.  
Kurt got up and moved away. "Blaine. Just leave."  
I got up quickly. "I'm not one of your whores Kurt, you can't kick me out when you're done with me." I said acidly.  
Kurt looked deadly. "Well I'm not going to be your side bitch while you figure out while you're gay or not."  
"Whatever." I took off and slammed his door.  
I was done with Kurt Hummel. Forever.  
-

"Fuck." I muttered as my car wouldn't start on Monday.  
"Honey, go ask Kurt for a ride, he hasn't left yet!" my mother called out from inside the house.  
"We're not on speaking terms mother." I said and tensed up.  
"Oh. Why?" My mother looked flabbergasted.  
I shook my head. "I'll just walk." I breathed in the trees and flowers as I made my way down the street. It'd only take me 15 minutes to get the school by foot. I looked up at sky, and smiled. I needed this. Who knew having a nice walk could clear your head?  
I was brought back to reality when a black navigator drove next to me, the window rolled down. "Hey." Kurt smiled. I didn't need this. I continued to walk and ignored him. I heard a car door slam. "Stop ignoring me Blaine." He grabbed my hand. Thank god no one was around here. "I should be mad at you, you technically called me a whore." Kurt smirked.  
I laughed this time. I swooned at his smirk. When I stopped laughing, I finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure...me out."  
Kurt nodded and pushed me into his car. I waited as he got into the driver side. He pulled me close to him inside the car, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be here if you need help."  
Today was going to be a good day.  
-

Today was not a good day.  
At first, with Kurt reassuring kisses around my face, everything was fine. Until we parked into the parking lot.  
Quinn was crying hysterically as we got out of the car. Being the good boyfriend that I am, I tried to go talk to her. But when I tried to talk to her, she would start to go into hysterics and scream.  
But I soon realized that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.  
Fat face pulled me aside during out trigonmetry class. "She cheated."  
I felt angry. "With who?" I yelled, our whole class got quiet. Thank god out teacher was late again.  
"Sam." She said hesitantly.  
I stormed off to the parking lot. I sat by Kurt's car. I missed that period and texted Kurt to meet me at his car during our lunch period.  
"Can we get out of here?" I asked him.  
Kurt smiled and nodded. "I knew I'd commit my first crime with you."  
-

"It's like a weight was pulled off my shoulders!"I exclaimed as we layed on my bed. Kurt smiled as he layed next to me. "Where's David?"  
Kurt laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Let us not spoil your mood Blaine." He rolled his eyes and gave me a chaste kiss.  
"Now we can be together." I said quickly and brought him close.  
"Uh. Not quite. I still have to break the news to David." He sighed. He looked scared.  
I shot up. "Just break up with him."  
"Blaine. It's not that easy. It's complicated." Kurt layed back down. "And I did t think you'd be this quick to get out of the closet." He paused. "David's a good friend. I've been helping him, with his problems, I don't want to hurt him."  
I rolled my eyes. Back to stage 1.  
I jerked up and phone rang. Kurt grabbed it and laughed at the caller Id. "It's Quinn."  
I rolled my eyes and answered. "Hello?"  
"Blainey!" She sounded drunk. " we need to talk!" Quinn yelled.  
"Look Quinn, you're drunk and I really don't feel like talking it out." I sighed. "We're done. And I'm kind of happy that we are."  
"But I love you!" She shouted.  
"I don't love you Quinn." I looked upto meet Kurt's eyes." And if you did love me, you would of never cheated on me with my friend."  
"I'm sorry! I'll fix it-ill fix us!"she shouted.  
"Quinn, go sleep. I forgive you, but I'm not going back to our relationship."I sighed. "Goodbye Quinn."  
I hung up.  
"I hope my break up is as easy as yours." Kurt laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! I just started college so the first 2 weeks have been hectic but here's a new chapter please review! Btw, I've also finished writing this fic(just wait for updates), so there is a sequel in the works! (Half written) I'm also coming out with a new story, don't know when that's coming out, but please review if you want more of this fic. Xx**  
**Chapter 8**

"You don't mind driving me right?" I said as I got into Kurt's car on Monday. I hadn't seen him the whole weekend. I didn't look up until I put on my seatbelt. "Holy shit,what happened to you?" His cheek was black and blue, I saw hand bruises around his neck and he wore sunglasses. "Baby?" I said quietly and kissed his cheek. He pulled away from me and started the car. We drove in silence as we made our way to school.  
As we parked, Kurt started to put on cover up, he used it well. "David." Was all he said and I nodded. "I tried to tell him," he paused. "That it was over, I tried to tell him. But he got angry." He whispered the last part. "He beat me, and then fucked me. Once he was done, he said he'd leave me alone, and then he spit on me." Kurt teared up. "I look like a dirty whore. Thank god this windows are tinted."  
"Kurt, you're beautiful." I kissed him, he kissed back.  
"I'm so happy I have you." He whispered. He pressed our foreheads together. "I don't know how I'd survive." He sighed and pulled back. "Do I look presentable?" Kurt smiled through the pain in his eyes.  
"Let's ditch." I said. Kurt nodded.  
•-•

We drove to the Lima bean to get some coffee. But then made our way to the small park by our houses. We were quiet for, what it felt like, eternity.  
"So, what happened?" I said quietly.  
"I'll start from the beginning." Kurt sighed. "David went to McKinley before. He was older than all of us. I formally met him, at a club because of my fellow warblers. At scandals, we hung around the same group of friends. Our friends kind of pushed for us to be together. But we only hooked up on and off before I moved. I never really want to get attached to him because he was like a bomb ready to explode. When I moved, he got mad, and started looking for me. That was when I started seeing him again. I was angry for falling for you, and I knew I couldn't have you so I went to him. So last night I told him, it was over that it meant nothing." He shook. "He said I couldn't leave him, but I told didn't feel the same. He punched me twice before I knocked out. But I can still remember vividly, him fucking me." He teared up. "I woke up and he was sitting there watching me. He said I'd never see him again, and he spat on me."  
I sighed scared but relieved he was out of the picture. "I'm sorry."  
"You didn't do this Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist. "I did this. For us." Kurt sighed. "But we still need to be quiet about us Blaine."  
I cringed. I didn't want to hide anymore. "Yeah." I sighed defeatedly.  
"We're in no hurry to show people our love." Kurt smiled.  
•-•

"You can stay." I repeated for the fifteenth time that afternoon. We were on my bed shirtless, as he straddled me.  
"Trying to get into my pants Anderson?" Kurt smirked on my lap.  
"I just want you here, safe. While your dad isn't here." I smiled and kissed him.  
"Fine." Kurt smiled. "But no funny business while I look like a prune." He pouted. I pulled him in closer as I laughed. He laughed with me, even though he was in pain.  
"Blaine!" My mom yelled.  
We both jumped up and put on our shirts.  
"Are you going to tell her I'm your secret lover?" Kurt laughed quietly.  
"Not yet." I winked and ran downstairs, Kurt followed. "Hey mom."  
"Hello Nancy." Kurt kissed her hand.  
She blushed,but didn't look up, and procceeded to look the mail. "Hey boys."  
"I heard you date with my dad was a success, no wonder he's been taking you out each night." Kurt winked.  
"I hope!" She finally looked up, "oh my god, what happened to you?" She exclaimed.  
I shifted, and Kurt shrugged. "I'm clumsy. Fell down the stairs at school."  
"Did the school do anything?"  
"It's fine." Kurt laughed uncomfortably.  
"Oh mom. Kurt's staying here until his dad gets back." I said to change the subject.  
My mom nodded. "His dad asked me to watch him." She laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Pizza tonight?"  
•-•

"Mmm. You're bed is so comfy." Kurt muttered into my pillow. "I don't think I ever want to leave." He shifted and smiled into my neck.  
"You can be my prisoner." I smiled into the darkness of my room.  
"Why , didn't know you were into freaky shit." Kurt laughed quietly.  
"I guess you'd find out eventually." I smirked and played around,  
Kurt kissed me in the darkness.  
"If you keep doing that, we won't sleep." I muttered and gasped as thing started to escalate. His hand was palming me. "Do we really want a repeat of last time?" I gasped out as he pulled on the string of my sweatpants.  
"Fine, fine. Ill cool off." Kurt laughed next to me. "I don't want to ruin this." He whispered into my shoulder and kissed it. I pulled him closer and let sleep take me.  
•-•

"Sorry, my hair wouldn't cooperate." Kurt muttered as he got out of my bathroom. He drove like a manic until we got to the school. We stayed in the car for a while.  
"Kurt, you'll look beautiful either way." I smiled and pulled him close.  
"If you say so pumpkin." Kurt kissed me. "We'll let's go to that dreadful place."  
"One more year sugarplum." I smiled as he cringed at the name.  
He got of the car, I followed. "We really need to figure out this name this Blaine. Sugar plum makes me feel chubby."  
I laughed. "You called me pumpkin!" I exclaimed as we walked to our class.  
"Oh my god Kurt! What happened to your face?" Tina yelled as we got into our English class.  
Nick and Jeff ran to Kurt. "I'm fine." Kurt assured them. "Just got into it with a bunch of homophobes." He added quickly.  
"You better have won!" Nick exclaimed.  
Jeff shoved him and hugged Kurt. "I hope you're okay though. Don't let them put you down."  
Kurt laughed. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine." He hugged back.  
By the time lunch time rolled around, everyone wanted to know about his encounter with the homophobes. Kurt asked for his privacy politely and ate in silence. He was stuck to my hip, and I obliged because I wanted him near me.  
Quinn and her friends suddenly came and I groaned. Kurt grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." I smiled tightly.  
"Hey Blaine." Quinn smiled sadly.  
"Hi."  
Suddenly Sugar was on top of Kurt. "So how's the guy in the Porsche?" She snapped her gum.  
Kurt stiffened and looked at me asking for help. "We're over."  
Sugar gaped. "Oh I'm sorry Kurt!" She hugged him.  
I rolled my eyes. "He was a douche anyways." I said acidly.  
Everyone was paying attention to us and waited for me to continue.  
Sugar mouth gaped even more than before. "You knew him?"  
I really wanted to punch Ratface. "He's my best friend." I shrugged my shoulders. I smiled at Kurt and he blushed and looked down at his food.  
•-•

A week later, Kurt and I were still going strong. David did keep his word on never talking to Kurt. His face was finally healing, and I was falling for him even more.  
"Kurt, were in my driveway." I smiled at his lips. This was sad. We couldn't get caught, our parents were dating more frequently, so we'd have to stick to Kurt's tinted navigator.  
"So?" Kurt pulled me closer. "My windows are tinted black. Our parents won't suspect a thing." He giggled as I kissed his favorite spot in his neck.  
"But once they see me with a hard on, they'll know something's up." I laughed against his neck.  
"I can help you with that..." He let it hang. He had tried all week for us to do stuff. But I didn't want to hurt him. I blushed at the thought because the only other person who'd been there was Quinn. But with Kurt, it was different. I loved him, so it was different for me.  
"I want to make _you_ feel good." I said quietly. I was having vivid dreams of him.  
"Let's get inside." Kurt smirked.  
He opened his car door and stopped. I looked at him curiously before going to his side of the car. I looked at where he was staring.  
**FAGGOT **  
Was written across the back of his car in red paint.  
We were so preoccupied with eachother in the car that we didn't realize this happened.  
"What the fuck!" Kurt yelled.  
"Come on Kurt, we don't know who did this and they can be anywhere ready to attack." I said quickly and quietly.  
Kurt ran inside crying and I followed after I got our stuff.  
"How am I going to fix this?" Kurt said into his phone. "Okay dad. I love you. Yeah I'll be safe. Ill be at Blaine's. good night."  
"We'll find a way." I said as he got off the phone. He wasn't crying anymore.  
"I'm just so tired of all this shit, Blaine."  
I pressed our foreheads together. "I'll help you get through this. You have me now." I kissed him. "Come on." I pulled him towards my room.  
"What?" Kurt said as I pulled him towards me.  
"I said I was going to make you feel better." I said.  
"Blaine,"he grabbed my face. "You don't have don't have to do this." His thumbs rubbed across my chin, it sent tingles down my spine.  
"I want to." I pulled him onto my bed.  
"You've never..." Kurt said quietly as he sat up on my bed. "With a guy."  
"I know, Kurt. I know I'm not ready for sex with you yet."I emphasized on the yet. "But other things," I said slowly. "Other things I keep on dreaming about. I want to do with you." I said the end quickly.  
"Dreams, huh?" Kurt smirked. "Why , you're a dirty boy." Kurt straddled me and leaned in to lick my earlobe.  
"Only for you." I whispered to him.  
A groan came from the back of Kurt's throat.  
"What do you want?" Kurt said quickly. I looked at him blankly. "Oh please tell me you have lube?" He moved his hips and we both gasped as we rubbed together.  
I nodded and opened the first drawer. I made an embarrassing trip to the store a week before, knowing this day with Kurt would soon come.  
"Oh my god." Kurt gasped as I rolled my hips. "Shirt, Now." I obeyed and took off my shirt. "I meant mine you bozo, I wanted to do that." Kurt growled in frustration. I laughed and pulled his off. "Pants." He said tearsly. I moved away and cringed at the loss of his body on mine.  
We both slipped out of our pants and boxers. "Lay down." He said quietly. He grabbed the lube as he climbed over me again. He warmed it up in his hands before grabbing our lengths. We both moaned as he held them tightly to slick us up. When we were both ready, he whispered in my ear, "Do you trust me?" I nodded quickly, I didn't care right now, I needed him. He moved down, and our heads met. We both moaned out our names simultaneously. We rolled slow at first, savoring what it felt like, and thank god for lube. But soon we picked up the pace, both fighting for dominance. Soon I felt the tightness in my stomach yelling, I had to push faster. As he rolled, I met him with thrusts, that caught him by surprise he yelped loudly. "Oh fuck. Do that again!" He yelled. As we moved faster, our moans got louder, but I didn't care; I was in heaven. I was with the man of my dreams.  
"Oh Blaine, I'm so close." Kurt keened. So I went faster.  
"Oh shit." I came and it felt like it was going on forever.  
"Blaine!" Kurt was a second after mine and he groaned loudly into my neck as he came.  
"What in the world is happening in here Blaine?!" My mom yelled into my room and stopped on her tracks.  
"Hi mom."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: sorry guys, school has been hectic! But anyways don't give up on me! I will try to update more often and were almost done! Don't worry we have the sequel, as well as other stories coming out. **

**Chapter 9**  
My mom stayed frozen speechless.  
"Uh." Kurt tried to move, but I kept him there with my legs still wrapped around his waist. "Blaine. Your mom can see me naked, and I don't think I'm comfortable with that." Kurt hissed.  
"I'll let you-" my mom let it hang and walked out of my room.  
"We'll she took that calmly." Kurt giggled. I groaned into my pillows and rolled over, pushing Kurt off me. "I swear that woman has the worst timing ever." Kurt patted my ass. "I'll get stuff to clean us up." He walked out of my room, and came back quickly with a warm damp towel. "Get dressed." He said.  
"Leave me to my own misery." I said into my pillow.  
Kurt laughed nervously. "We have some explaining to do Blaine, and I'm not doing it alone!" He sat me up and wiped down the dry cum and lube off my stomach.  
"How do you even start a conversation like that?" I groaned.  
Kurt shrugged. "Sorry you had to walk into me fucking my boyfriend, more like my secret lover, we'll try not to wake up the whole neighborhood next time." He finish sarcastically.  
I snorted and laughed. "You're such a bozo."  
"We'll I'm your bozo. Now get dressed." Kurt snapped his fingers.

•-•  
"You're gay?" My mom said outrageously.  
"I thought we established that upstairs." Kurt sassed, I hit him, "Sorry Nancy." He smiled tightly at her flushed face. "Yeah, I'm 100% gay. Since I was born."  
"How long has this been going on?" She turned to me.  
"What do you mean?" I said quietly.  
"When did you know you were gay Blaine?" She snapped.  
I gulped. "Ever since I layed eyes on him.  
Kurt smiled widely giving me his toothy smile. "Blaine, me too." He cooed, kissed my cheek and took my hand.  
My mom shifted in her seat. I looked at our joined hands. "So it's a phase." She smiled.  
I looked at her, more like glared at her. "No, I love Kurt." She cringed. "I don't care if you hate me, but it won't change what I feel for Kurt."  
"What about Quinn?" She hoped, I could see it in her eyes.  
"That ship has long gone. That chickie cheated on your son. With his best friend." Kurt snapped. My mother gaped. "Doesn't make us any different though." He muttered.  
"How long..." My mother looked sick.  
"What?" I said slowly.  
"How long have you had...this?" She pointed out our clasped hands.  
"When we first started liking each other or the first time we-" Kurt said, I covered his mouth to stop him.  
"I cheated on Quinn with Kurt. She didn't make me feel what I felt when I was with him."  
"In my defense, this wasn't my idea, he threw himself at me." Kurt giggled, and I smiled at him.  
"You look...happy." My mother looked like she wanted to cry.  
"I am. I'm finally with him." I smiled.  
"Does your father know?" My mother finally addressed Kurt.  
"My dad knows I'm gay." Kurt smiled tightly. "What he doesn't know is that I'm fucking his girlfriends-"  
"KURT!" I shrieked, my mother looked flushed. "Sorry mom, he usually has a filter."  
"Yeah, sorry Nancy." Kurt breathed in.  
"Look," my mother breathed. "It's hard to take in, but I want you to be happy Blaine. You too Kurt. But I'm going to have to set some rules." She said sternly.  
I groaned. "Mom, were completely fine!"  
"We'll I never want to walk into what I saw upstairs!" She snapped.  
I think I was starting to look like a tomato.  
"Look Nancy," Kurt winked at me. "I'll respect your house, if you respect mine. I don't ever want to hear what I heard when you slept over the other day." Kurt smirked.  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "You slept over?!"  
My mother looked embarrassed. "Deal."  
They shook hands.  
"Why didn't you tell me our parents had sex?" I groaned when my mother left the room.  
"Didn't think you wanted to know." Kurt laughed and then cringed. "I never want to hear that again." He sighed. "I'm hungry."  
"Me too." I grabbed a menu. "Chinese?"  
"Please." Kurt smiled.

•-•  
"Your mom really did take your coming out well. Even if she found out by us doing the dirty." Kurt laughed as we watched the little mermaid.  
"Sh." I looked around to see if my mom was around.  
"She knows now Blaine." Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.  
"I've never came so hard in my life." I whispered to Kurt.  
He blushed profusely. "We were pretty loud." He said quietly still blushing.  
"You loved it." I laughed.  
He nodded into my neck. "Let's sleep."  
"Well after you sex-cised me, I'll sleep like a baby." I replied cheekily.  
We made our way upstairs.  
"He has to sleep on the couch." My mother said as we climbed into bed.  
"What?" I shot up. "Mom, Kurt always sleeps here."  
"Well before, I didn't know you guys were a thing." She cringed. "I thought you were platonic,I should of known." She muttered the last part to herself.  
"Nancy, you have my word that I won't start any funny business. I'll even sleep on the floor." Kurt got up.  
"Kurt, we have a guest room where you'll be fine too." Nancy smiled tightly.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: I'm sorry these were soon short! Next chapter will be longer! I think we have about 4 chapters left then the sequel! Smut in this chapter btw. **

**Chapter 10 **  
"Your mom really doesn't want us near each other." Kurt said quietly as we drove to school. "I missed you last night."  
"Kurt, my moms just-getting used to it." I smiled tightly. "I missed you too beautiful."  
"You mom should just let you stay at my house." Kurt smiled. "We could do whatever we wanted." He winked.  
I felt my cock twitched. "We'll just hang out there from now on." I squeaked.  
He parked and laughed. He turned to look at me. "You're so adorable."  
We looked into each other's eyes. "What?" I leaned my head on the head rest without breaking eye contact.  
"I wish we could be together, out in the open." Kurt said sadly, his eyes tearing up.  
I gulped some air. "Me too, but-" he cut me off.  
"I don't want people to hate you like they hate me."  
"No one hates you baby." I grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
"You don't see their judgemental stares or glares. Or what they say under thier breath." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want that for you."  
"I don't care, I just want you." I exclaimed and grabbed his face.  
"Baby, Blaine. Trust me." Kurt pressed his forehead against mine. "You're not ready yet."  
I took a breath and kissed him. "I love you Kurt."  
Kurt nodded. "I know." And kissed me back.

Kurt waited on the bleachers after school while I was at practice. He was doing his homework but would look up time and time again and smile. Glee was canceled today, so he wasn't as busy as he usually was.  
Kurt drove home quickly. "When did you say your mom got home again?" He said with a devious gleam in his eyes.  
"Around eight." I paused. "Why?" I smirked as he parked his car in the driveway. He got out of the car. "Kurt?" I followed quickly and walked into his house. It was eerily quiet as I walked in. "Kurt-ah!" I yelped when he caught me by surprise and pushed me to the door.  
"I've been waiting all day to this." He kissed me slowly. I opened my mouth to grant his tongue access. He moaned into my mouth. "My room. Now." He gasped out.  
We made our way up the stairs with our bodies, never letting each other go. We made it to the bed, I felt the bed in the back of my knees. We dropped down. Kurt giggled, I smiled widely at him.  
"We have precisely three hours until Nancy gets home." Kurt's eyes turned dark as he continued. "What might we do?" He said dramatically.  
I kissed him. "This." I kissed him again and then my fingers trailed downwards. "And this." I pulled on his belt buckle.  
Kurt moaned and moved his hips to meet mine. "I like what you're thinking Anderson."  
I growled. "Mr. Anderson." I bit him lightly but kept him there as I pulled off my shirt.  
"I need your skin." Kurt gasped out and pulled his shirt off.  
Our bodies slammed back together like magnets. He kissed me from my collar bones and down. He hovered over my nub, and blew on it. I gasped out when he bit it. I groaned loudly, my hardness needed relief. I whimpered as Kurt moved down and hovered over my crotch. He blinked up at me. He looked so innocent, face flushed, and his eyes through his eyelashes looking up at me in question.  
"Please." I begged not knowing what I begged for.  
Kurt nodded and pulled off my pants dragging my boxers with them. He moved away to take off his pants but left his boxers on. He blushed as he stared at my length. "You're beautiful."  
I gasped as he swallowed me whole. It was the most wonderful thing I ever witnessed in my life. He looked beautiful looking up at me as his lips were wrapped around me. He pulled off with a pop. "You can scream all you want here." He winked and sunk down deeper. I felt my head hit the back of his throat. I thrusted in quickly, and Kurt looked up at me. "Sorry." I muttered, but the giggle that came from Kurt made me moan out.  
"Holy shit Kurt!" I yelled out. He hummed as he bobbed his head up and down. "Baby, I'm so close." I said loudly. He giggled again, and the vibrations made me loose it. I came into his throat. He continued until I was done. "Oh shit." I gasped when he came off. I smiled but then saw his hard on. "Let me." I pulled him down onto the bed.  
"Blaine, you don't have to. You'veneer down this before." Kurt said quickly.  
"No I want to." I blushed and pushed him down.  
"I'm not gonna last baby." He said and smirked.  
"I want to try." I said quietly and went down. I looked at his length before looking up at Kurt. I held eye contact as I sunk down.  
He moaned and his head fell back. "Blaineee." He moaned.  
I tried to follow what he did with his tongue and soon enough his cum shot down my throat.  
It wasn't so bad, but it tasted like so I swallowed it whole. I layed back down next to him and watched him as he had his eyes closed.  
"Blaine." He paused. "I love you."  
I smiled widely as soon as he opened his eyes. " I love you too."  
"Forever?" He breathed.  
"Forever." I promisedand laughed into his neck.  
"Good." He smiled as we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: so Burt isn't like he is on glee in this fanfic. I hope you guys like this chapter I think there might be between 4-6chapters left, I'm still editing some chapters or I just add more. But I already started writing the sequel so I already knows what going down. Please review!  
Chapter 11 **  
I woke up to the door slamming shut.  
"Kurt?" A voice called.  
I shot up and shook Kurt. "Kurt-" he groaned, "Someone's here." I leaped off the bed and looked for my clothes in the dark.  
"Yeah?" Kurt yelled.  
"I'm home!"  
"Shit." Kurt shot up and pulled on pants he found on the floor, going commando and not bothering to put a shirt.  
I picked up my frayed t-shirt and sat on the bed.  
"My dad's home early." Kurt said as he left the room, I followed after him.  
"Hey dad." Kurt said and leaned against his refrigerator, Burt was sitting at the table facing the doorway.  
I stared at his back, and how the pants he was wearing hung on his hips. And then the thought that he wasn't wearing underwear, I blushed and my cock twitched. I finally looked up and Burt was glaring at me. "Hello sir."  
"It's Burt, kid. So your mother mentioned she found you in compromising positions." His eyebrow quirked up. Both of us blushed profusely. "Kurt, you and I are gonna have a talk-"  
Kurt snorted. "Yeah, okay."  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't disrespect me."  
"Dad, not in front of Blaine." He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I blushed even more. "Your moms looking for you." Burt said in a tight smile.  
I nodded. "Okay, thank you sir." I looked up at Kurt, "walk me out?"  
He smiled widely and nodded. "Be right back dad."  
We stopped at the door. "Today was..." He trailed off.  
"Amazing." I finished and pressed our foreheads together. "I'll miss you tonight."  
"I'll miss you too." He kissed my nose.  
"Goodnight, I love you." I kissed him and started to walk away.  
"I know baby." He said and went inside.

•–•  
"Where have you been?!"My mother yelled as I walked in. "I've been calling you-"  
"Mom, it's only 8:45." I complained.  
"I called you fifteen times."  
"I was at Kurt's." I sighed. "I should of told you."  
"I needed to talk to you." She said quietly.  
"Well we can talk later, I'm tired." I started to walk away.  
"No, it can't wait." My mother snapped at me.  
I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "What's up?"  
"I don't want you to see Kurt anymore. As a matter a fact, you can't see him anymore." She said acidly.  
"What?" I felt a pang in my chest. Everything inside me suddenly hurt.  
"I don't want you-"  
"I HEARD YOU!" I snapped. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, I'M NOT GOING TO STOP SEEING HIM."  
"We're engaged."  
"Wait-wha-who?" I wanted to die. "NO!" I yelled. "NO, YOU CAN'T I LOVE KURT, I WAS WITH HIM FIRST!" I yelled through my tears.  
"The decision is final."  
"NO! FUCK YOU, MOM. IM NOT LEAVING KURT." I yelled in her face.  
"Blaine! Don't cuss at me, I'm your mother!"  
"I'm 18, I can fucking say what I want." I spat. "You've ruined my life." I added.  
The doorbell rang.  
I ran and yanked the door open. "Kurt!" I said relieved, and hugged him. "I won't let them end us." I said into his neck. He held me close.  
"Blaine, get in this house now. Or suffer the consequences." My mother ordered.  
"No, fuck off." I said loudly. "Baby, Kurt, let's get out of here." I said quietly into his ear.  
He nodded silently, and pulled me towards his house.  
"KURT!" Burt yelled when he saw us in the driveway.  
We got into the car, and he stormed off. "Where to?" He finally spoke.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Away from here." I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

•-•  
I opened my eyes as the engine turned off. We were parked in the middle of a field. I finally looked up at Kurt, and had the biggest headache.  
"We can't let them break us apart." I said softly and moved closer to him.  
"Blaine..." Kurt paused.  
"Make love to me." I said into his ear.  
He looked at me. "No, not like this."  
"Please." I took off my seatbelt and climbed into his lap.  
"Blaine, you don't want that-" I cut him off.  
"Yes I do!" I shouted. "I'm tired of people controlling me! I want you. All of you." I breathed into his ear. I don't what took over me, but I needed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and saw fireworks. I moved my hands to undo his pants. "Kurt, let's move to the bank."  
He obeyed silently. "I don't have anything." He said quietly into my neck.  
"I don't care, I need to feel you." I whispered and looked into his eyes.  
"It'll hurt, I don't want to hurt you."he pulled me close.  
I closed my eyes and breathed in. "I just want to feel you."  
"Oh-" Kurt moaned, and rutted against me. I felt his precondition through his boxers. I pulled them down and his length sprang out.  
"Blaine, I need to get you ready." He pushed me away lightly.  
I obeyed and opened my eyes. He was sucking his fingers. I moaned and pulled off my clothes.  
I opened my legs up. "I'm ready."  
His mouth opened and sucked in a breath. "I love you." He kissed me as he moved his finger around my hole.  
He looked into my eyes in question, I nodded and he slipped his finger in throught the first ring of muscles, I gasped and he paused. "Are you okay?" He said quietly.  
I nodded quickly. "More please." I begged.  
I gasped and he added another finger and went faster. He moved his fingers around searching for the right spot. He added a third finger, and I yelped at the stretch. Suddenly I yelled when he hit my prostate. "Shit!" I moaned. "I need you I won't last much longer." I gasped out.  
He nodded and moved forward. He slipped his fingers out. I winced at the emptiness. I suddenly felt his head at the entrance, he looked into my eyes, and I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist. I winced and gasped out at the feeling, he slowly went in, inch by inch, until he was flush against me. It was silent for a few minutes and we didn't move. I savored how he felt. "Move please."  
He nodded and pulled out until his head was the only thing inside me. He snapped his hips and thrusted back in. I moaned as he kept hitting the right spot.  
"Faster." I said loudly. He nodded and groaned.  
I felt the pull in my stomach, before I knew it, I was coming the hardest I ever came in my life.  
I smiled and let sleep overcome me.

•-•  
"Blaine." Kurt whispered into my ear.  
I opened my eyes, and smiled. I looked at his face and my face fell. He'd been crying his eyes were red, and his face puffy. "What's wrong?" I grabbed his face.  
He breathed in. "We can't be together." The tears rolled down his face and he pulled me to him.  
I pushed away. "You don't mean that." I grabbed his hands. "You love me."  
He shook his head. "We need to listen to our parents-"  
I cut him off. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT." I yelled at him.  
"Stop it." Kurt snapped.  
"YOU USED ME!" I yelled. " I WAS JUST SOME WHORE TO YOU. YOU FUCKED ME AND NOW YOU'RE DONE!"  
Kurt opened the car door, and went to the driver side and started the car.  
I cried as I put on my clothes, Kurt stayed quiet.  
"I gave you my all, my everything." I said and Kurt looked at the road.  
"I know."  
"So you're not going to say anything?" I said acidly, he continued driving. "Well fuck you, drop me here." I snapped.  
"Blaine, no." He said sharply.  
"I'M NOT STAYING HERE WITH YOU. STOP THE FUCKING CAR." I yelled.  
"Blaine-" he said calmly.  
"No, FUCK YOU." I said through tears. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME! I LOVED YOU!"  
The car stopped, and I tried to get out, but I couldn't see through my tears. Kurt pulled me and smashed our lips together. "I FUCKING _LOVE_ YOU." He growled. "I _never_ used you, and you were _never_ some whore to me." He sighed. "My dad said that if we don't stop seeing each other, he'll send me away." He paused. "I'd rather us be together, without actually being together, than being apart from each other until it kills us." Kurt said through tears.  
"So you're breaking up with me." I gasped out.  
Kurt looked at his hands. "I have to."  
"Fuck it, let's run away. We'll figure it out."  
Kurt shook his head. "My dad is the only person I have left other than you."  
The tears rolled down my cheeks. "I _hate_ you."  
"Please Blaine, understand-"  
"Understand what?" I snapped. "That you choose our parents over our love?" I yelled. "I FUCKING _HATE_ YOU. Drive me home, I don't ever want to see you again."  
Kurt nodded and didn't say another word.

•-•  
The car stopped in his driveway. I looked at the dashboard, 3:30 am.  
"Blaine-" Kurt turned to look at me.  
I moved away. "Just do me a favor, don't ever talk to me again." I ran out of the car and into my house across the street. I had my back against the door, and cried.  
"Blaine? Is that you?" My mother yelled. I wiped my tears and ran to my room. She knocked. "Blaine?"  
"FUCK OFF, NANCY."


End file.
